A Dream Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi helps out Dreamcatcher after she got pranked and the two bond more in doing so. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Dream Friendship**

Hood Sickle grunted as he swung his double-bladed scythe against the training dummy. Rachel, who was at another training dummy, was mimicking him, by swinging her wooden staff in the same manner, pretending that when the dummy swung forward, it was an attack coming at her and she raised her staff to block the 'attack'.

The Dark Sentinel Sensei paused in his attack to watch his Portal Master finish the sequence of moves in a ready position and he nodded in approval. "You are a fast learner, Rachel," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "I have some good teachers."

He chuckled as he knew she meant him and Ember, the Fire Samurai Sentinel Sensei. They then heard someone clear their throat and turned to find Kairi, the Water Portal Master, standing nearby. "Is it safe to enter?" She asked with a smile.

Hood Sickle nodded, not offended that Kairi had asked that. If someone entered the training field and the person training didn't know it, it could lead to possible injuries. The brown-haired girl entered and she and Rachel greeted each other with warm hugs. "How are you doing, Kairi?" The Tech Portal Master asked her.

"Pretty good, except I'm kind of bored," Kairi admitted. "All my partners are gone on missions."

"Even Thumpback?" Rachel asked in surprise. She had spoken with him earlier and he had mentioned he was hoping Kairi would come later as he had something planned for her and asked Rachel to keep it a secret, which she had promised.

Kairi nodded. "Even him," she said. "And my Sensei partners are busy too with training the Imaginators. So, I was just wandering around when I heard you guys training."

Hood Sickle had been deep in thought while the girls were talking and he now gently cleared his throat to get Kairi's attention. "Well, Dreamcatcher is in the Academy," he said to her. "She seemed kind of lonely."

Kairi then looked a bit guilty. "I haven't really hung out with her since that time I trained with her and Wolfgang after we gained our Imaginator powers," she admitted.

Rachel nodded understandingly. "I think she could really use a friend," she said gently. "Master Eon mentioned to me that Dreamcatcher seems really sad all the time, even when she's been hosting a party."

That caught the Water Portal Master's attention. "Why would she be sad all the time?" She asked.

"I believe it's because no one has given her a chance to be a friend to them," said Hood Sickle. "You two and the other four Portal Masters that are your friends have taken steps to work with us, but the other Portal Masters avoid the former Doom Raiders and us former villains altogether."

"And that's not fair to you guys," Rachel said. "I mean, sure, we fought you guys in the past, but that was a long time ago. You guys have more than amended your ways."

The Dark Sensei placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a grateful look. "Unfortunately, not everyone is as open-minded as you two and your friends," he said softly.

He then saw Kairi looked sadder and he placed a hand on her shoulder too. "Kairi, don't feel guilty about that," he said gently.

"But…maybe I shouldn't have been…so busy that I haven't even tried to spend time with her," the brown-haired girl said. "After all, she did help me in training when I gained my Imaginator power."

Rachel looked thoughtful. "Well, we don't get busy on purpose," she said. "I know work sometimes keeps me so busy that I'm unable to come to Skylands sometimes."

"True," Kairi said before looking at Hood Sickle. "You said Dreamcatcher's in the Academy now?"

He nodded. "She was in the Observatory Room with the large telescope when I last saw her," he said.

"Thanks," she said and headed for the Academy.

"I think Dreamcatcher's not going to be lonely anymore," Rachel said as she watched Kairi head into the Academy.

"I hope so," Hood Sickle said. "I don't like seeing Dreamcatcher so sad."

"Why is that?" The Tech Portal Master asked curiously.

"She's having a hard time letting go of the bad things she did," he answered. "And with her being lonely all the time…,"

"Her past is constantly running through her mind," Rachel finished, feeling sympathy for the former dream villain.

Hood Sickle nodded.

* * *

Kairi went into the Academy and was about to head to the Observatory when she saw Bouncer and Mini Jini in one of the living rooms and the giant robot was playfully tickling the mini Skylander, who was giggling and squirming to get away, but the gentle robot held her securely. "Hey, you two," Kairi said in greeting.

Bouncer glanced up and smiled, giving Mini Jini a breather. "Hello, Kairi," he said warmly. "What's up?"

"Well, I was heading to the Observatory to find Dreamcatcher and heard you two in here," she said.

The giant robot nodded. "She's up there," he said, indicating to one of the stairways that led to the Observatory.

Mini Jini got up. "One of the Portal Masters was being really mean to Dreamcatcher earlier," she said. "I think he's one of the bullies that bother Rachel and her cousin sometimes."

That made Kairi feel angry that someone had been mean to the former villain, and even though she was feeling that it would take a bit for her to trust Dreamcatcher, the Water Portal Master didn't condone bullying. "Let me go see if I can cheer her up," she said and headed for the Observatory, smiling when she heard Bouncer restart the tickle torture with his niece, who giggled cutely.

Making to her destination, it didn't take long for Kairi to spot Dreamcatcher, who was crying softly and the brown-haired girl saw that the pink bow in the former villain's hair looked like someone had shredded it with a sharp object and even the blue hair was all messy and stuck in clumps with a sticky substance that smelled sweet and Kairi recognized the scent and she instantly felt anger spark in her again that someone put honey in Dreamcatcher's hair and practically destroyed the pink bow as well.

She entered the room. "Dreamcatcher?" She said softly.

The former villain turned to her, tears running down her face, which was a bit blotchy from her crying. Kairi went up to her and got a closer look at Dreamcatcher's messy hair and destroyed bow. "Follow me," the Water Portal Master said softly to her and led Dreamcatcher over to her room in the Academy and into the bathroom.

Kairi carefully untied the shredded bow and looked at it, hoping it could be salvaged, but saw it was too damaged to be repaired and Dreamcatcher seemed even sadder now seeing the full extent of the damage. "Well, let's at least get that honey out of your hair," she said the the floating head and helped her get in the shower.

Kairi didn't mind that she got a bit splattered by water as she washed Dreamcatcher's blue hair, trying to be gentle and thankfully, the sticky honey did come out after about ten minutes and the brown-haired girl gave Dreamcatcher's hair an extra shampoo to be sure she got all of it and carefully wrapped a towel around the former villain's head to let her hair dry a bit.

"Okay, do you have a hairbrush?" Kairi asked the floating head, who nodded.

"Over on the vanity," she said. "Golden Queen insisted I should have one and even helps me with my hair, but where she was busy this morning with training, I didn't know what to do, especially after finding my hair and hair bow like that."

The Water Portal Master nodded and picked up the hairbrush. "Well, let's get your hair brushed," she said, gently removing the towel, which let Dreamcatcher's damp hair free. Kairi then began carefully brushing the blue hair and the former villain let her, feeling better now that her hair was no longer a mess, but she was still crying a little, something the brown-haired girl noticed. "Dreamcatcher? Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Do you want anything?"

The gentle question seemed to make Dreamcatcher shed a few more tears. "I'm okay," she said, although Kairi could see that she wasn't.

"Dreamcatcher, you can talk to me," she said to the former villain softly. "I won't judge."

The blue-haired female sighed softly. "I wish I had friends like you do, Kairi," she said. "They never judge you and they're always there for you. I've seen Rachel standing up for her cousin and for you and the others. That kind of friend…you're so lucky."

Kairi finished brushing Dreamcatcher's hair. "I know the feeling," she said softly. "Dreamcatcher…I'm willing to work with you. I'd be willing to be your friend."

The former villain looked at her in surprise. "For real?" She asked hopefully. "You'd…You'd be my friend?"

The Water Portal Master smiled. "You bet," she said. "Now, first order of business, let's see if Mags can fix your hair ribbon."

Dreamcatcher looked saddened. "But it's really damaged," she said quietly.

Kairi smiled. "Well, let's see what she says," she suggested.

The peppy inventor gently examined the damaged hair ribbon. "Well, I'm no seamstress, but maybe with a little work, I can come up with a solution," Mags said.

"Can I help?" Kairi asked instantly.

Mags accepted the offer and Dreamcatcher curiously watched as Kairi began working on fixing the hair ribbon with Mags carefully holding the ribbon still while Kairi worked the sewing machine.

Rachel entered the Academy, looking for Kairi and soon finding her, Mags, and Dreamcatcher in the lab and the Water Portal Master held up a pink ribbon. "Okay, let's see how this looks," she said and she and Mags carefully retied the ribbon in Dreamcatcher's hair, making it form a perfect bow on top of the blue-haired girl's head. "There. You can't even tell it was fixed."

"Really?" Dreamcatcher asked and looked in the mirror, her face shining with happiness when she saw her beloved hair ribbon was restored and Kairi had indeed cleverly fixed it to where you couldn't tell it had been mended. "Kairi, I…I can't thank you enough," she said happily.

"You're welcome," said the Water Portal Master with a smile.

Rachel gently cleared her throat, making her presence known. "Hood Sickle and I found the boy responsible for pulling that prank on you, Dreamcatcher," she said. "Master Eon's talking to him now."

"Thank you, Rachel," she said gratefully.

Mags smiled. "See, Dreamcatcher? Didn't I tell you that you'd gain a good friend someday?" She asked.

"Yes, you did, Mags," said the former villain, smiling now.

Just then, Master Eon came in. "Kaos has been spotted trying to get into the Undead Realm," he said urgently.

Kairi grew worried and then a smirk came to her face. "Hey, Dreamcatcher, what do you say we tell Kaos to 'dream on'?" She asked.

Dreamcatcher grinned. "Let's go surprise that little shrimp," she said as she followed Kairi out to the Undead Realm.

Master Eon, Mags, and Rachel all smiled. "It's the wonderful beginning of a dream friendship," the Tech Portal Master said.

"Indeed," Master Eon said as he and Mags both nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
